


Groggy Mornings

by arminda



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, PDA, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, just let them have their fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminda/pseuds/arminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joseph's shirt rides up and Seb gets frisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groggy Mornings

For once, the pair was given the day off. Joseph woke up early, and carefully tiptoed into the kitchen. Sebastian wasn’t awake yet, and Joseph searched for something to eat. He figured he could surprise Sebastian with breakfast and have it ready by the time he finally decided to roll out of bed. He endevoured to be as quiet as possible; the man needed his rest. He deserved it. The emotional trauma they had gone through was still taking its toll on the older man. 

Joseph anxiously searched the cabinets for something to make. All he found was a couple boxes of pancake mix and some berries in the back of the fridge. He made a mental note to make a shopping list for later, or else they might run the risk of starving to death. The younger detective tugged at his shirt that Sebastian had accidentally shrunk in the wash a couple days earlier. He didn’t mind really, it wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, as it was only a little tight, and rested only an inch above his hip bones. It would occasionally ride up in his sleep, and Sebastian would tease him about it whenever he got the chance, prodding his stomach gently. Joseph was always shy about his abdomen, especially more so after the bullet wound he had suffered during the mental hospital case left him with a small scar. Sebastian was always compassionate and gentle with his touch, so Joseph didn’t mind much. 

By the time Sebastian had waltzed in, hair messed up and yawning, breakfast was almost ready. 

“You’re up?” Joseph hardly took his eyes off the mixing bowl. “I’m making pancakes.” 

Sebastian grunted a reply and leaned against the door frame, idly scratching his side. Joseph sighed and muttered to himself as he stood on his tiptoes, reaching into an open cupboard. Why did Sebastian have to stick the powdered sugar all the way up there? 

He cursed quietly, and felt his shirt creep up around his navel. He squinted and leaned against the countertop. At least an inch of skin was exposed. Sebastian rubbed his nose and blushed. The curvature of Joseph’s hipbones was clearly evident, partially because he was thin to begin with, and partially because he was still recovering from the stress his body was put through. His pale skin brushed against his shirt, and as Sebastian inched closer, he could barely make out the faint scar that dusted the right side of his abdomen. 

Joseph admitted defeat and was about to turn around and ask Sebastian for his help, when he felt Sebastian’s arms wrap around his waist. Joseph jumped slightly as Sebastian placed his hands around his stomach, managing to hit his head against the open cabinet door. He groaned and rubbed his head, which had started to throb softly. 

“Son of a bitch.” He muttered and closed the cupboard door angrily. Sebastian shifted his weight against Joseph, rubbing his hands against his partner’s exposed skin. 

“Sebastian…” Joseph tried to wiggle out of his partner’s embrace but to no avail. Seb had him caught. Instead of trying to fight it, he allowed himself to lean into Sebastian, placed his head against his chest. He flinched as he felt Sebastian’s fingers run over his scar, and he whimpered quietly. At this point, Sebastian let him go, and Joseph turned around to look at him, face red, and adjusted his glasses. 

Sebastian smirked gently grasped his Joseph’s waist and lifted him onto the counter. 

“Seb, what are you doing?” Joseph breathed. 

“Tryin something.” Sebastian smiled and lifted Joseph onto the counter. Joseph shuddered as Sebastian carefully rolled his shirt up, revealing the entirety of his abdomen. Gingerly, Sebastian planted a series of kisses all around Joseph’s belly as Joseph gripped his shoulders tightly. He squirmed and blushed with each kiss, breathing in uneven patterns, causing his stomach to quiver slightly with each breath. Sebastian nuzzled Joseph’s soft tummy, gently kissing his way across his navel, past his rib bones and stopped at his scar. Ever so gently, Seb places his lips on his scar, causing Joseph to groan lightly. 

“Seb…” His voice quivered and he ran his hand through Sebastian’s bed-head. 

“It’s all right Joseph. I’ve got you.” He whispered, kissing his side once more. He kissed Joseph’s navel once more and planted one last smooch on Joseph’s tummy. He pulled away, and Joseph leaned over, running both hands through Sebastian’s hair lovingly. He cupped his partner’s face in his hands and placed his lips against his forehead. 

Sebastian embraced Joseph lovingly and pulled him closer, allowing Joseph to wrap his legs around his back. He hoisted him up and carefully lifted off the cupboard. Joseph refused to unhitch his legs, so Sebastian carried him to the couch and placed him gingerly on the cushions. Joseph relaxed his muscles and allowed himself to sink into the couch. Sebastian brushed the hair out of Joseph’s eyes and smiled. He gently kissed Joseph’s nose and rubbed his thumb against his cheek. 

Joseph brushed profusely when he heard his stomach growl, ultimately ruining the heartfelt moment for him. Unfortunately for him, Sebastian was rather close, and raised an eyebrow when he heard it. Joseph opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his stomach as it gurgled again. He huffed nervously and clasped a hand down on his abdomen. 

“Guess I’m pretty hungry…” He attempted to break away from the awkward feeling he created. 

“We’ll continue this later then.” Sebastian winked. “I’ll bring some food over.”

“I’d like that--” Joseph laughed nervously and cleared his throat.

In a couple minutes, Sebastian returned to the living room with two plates of pancakes, carefully decorated and loaded with toppings. He smiled when he found Joseph with his eyes closed and arms crossed, dozed off. Sebastian placed one plate on the coffee table by the couch and gently rubbed his finger across his nose. 

“Rise n’ shine, Glasses.” 

Joseph’s eyes fluttered open and he sat upright, stifling a yawn. Sebastian handed him a plate and a fork, and Joseph’s eyes widened at the stack of pancakes that was loaded as high as Seb’s. 

“Seb, this is so much. I can’t eat all this.” Joseph tutted. 

“Sounded like you needed all this food in my opinion.” Sebastian shrugged and sat down placing a bite in his mouth. “We missed breakfast anyway, so this counts for two meals.” He muttered with his mouth full.

Joseph leaned against Sebastian and hungrily placed a large bite of pancake in his mouth, chewing hastily. 

“Slow it down there, Joseph.” Sebastian chuckled. “Don’t want you choking and dying on me.” 

Joseph wrinkled his nose and kissed Sebastian's whipped cream covered lips. “Next time it’ll be your turn for tummy kisses.” Joseph murmured, blushing slightly. 

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” Sebastian raised his eyebrows, chewing intently. “10 o’clock. Tonight.” 

Joseph cleared his throat again and nodded eagerly, shoving another forkful of pancake into his mouth. 

“Don’t let me down. I need my partner there.” Sebastian winked.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i thought it was cute


End file.
